suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Original Soundtrack
No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Original Soundtrack is a soundtrack album for the 2010 video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. It was released on November 14, 2010, coinciding with the reopening of Grasshopper Manufacture's online merchandiser. The soundtrack features 123 songs heard in Desperate Struggle spanning across three discs. Only 1,000 copies of the soundtrack were pressed.ノーモア★ヒーローズ2 デスパレート・ストラグル　オリジナル・サウンドトラック. GhM Store. November 14, 2010. Track listing Disc one # "Sonic Smooth" - 1:40 # "Sling Shot" - 3:13 # "Charging Katana" - 2:34 # "Bates" - 3:02 # "Surf Santa Destroy" - 2:42 # "It's Kill Or Be Killed Mix" - 5:19 # "Nathan Is Our Boss" - 4:03 # "Necessary !" - 0:45 # "Death Parade Match" - 2:02 # "The Upside" - 4:43 # "Burning Daylight" - 1:41 # "Dose of Innocence" - 2:58 # "Masked De Shopping" - 2:42 # "N.M.H. The Outer Rim Remix" - 5:38 # "Subuta.2" - 5:05 # "Sub Crazy" - 2:32 # "Sound's Asylum" - 1:58 # "Cheap Whiskey" - 2:01 # "Deep Sub" - 2:01 # "Tiger Style" - 1:34 # "Happy War More" - 4:37 # "Level Up Man" - 1:26 Disc two # "Sleepy House Over Yonder" - 2:26 # "Ms. Teller" - 2:54 # "Money Shot" - 2:10 # "Kill U 2wise Over" - 2:50 # "With You, Without You" - 2:54 # "We Are Finally Cowboys Brown Mix" - 5:01 # "Play With Me, Dance With Me" - 2:18 # "Go Go Muscle" - 0:33 # "Energy Loop" - 0:34 # "No More Riot" - 6:14 # "Philistine [ JP Ver. ]" - 4:24 # "Pi Pa Po" - 3:02 # "Shoegazer Watched The Stars" - 3:59 # "Sub Smash" - 2:08 # "Tooth Paste" - 2:24 # "Subuta.1" - 3:14 # "Debt Free" - 3:08 # "Feet On The Air" - 2:42 # "Titanium Batt" - 1:44 # "Travesty" - 3:16 # "No More No" - 5:50 # "Do You Want More !" - 4:24 Disc three # "純白の恋人" - 1:02 # "Logotipo de Insectos" - 0:04 # "Los Insectos Danosos" - 1:45 # "Insectos a Cabo Game Start" - 0:04 # "Muchos Insectos Danosos" - 0:04 # "Reptiles Insectos" - 1:41 # "Insectos Aplasados" - 0:06 # "Salto de Insectos" - 2:13 # "Insectos a Cabo 1" - 1:01 # "Al Acecho de Insectos" - 1:30 # "Insectos a Cabo Envenenar" - 0:52 # "Malditos Insectos" - 2:34 # "Insectos a Cabo todo Claro" - 0:08 # "Insectos a Cabo Game Over" - 0:07 # "TT Pipe Logo" - 0:04 # "We Lay Pipe" - 1:38 # "Pipe On" - 0:04 # "TT Pipe Inc." - 0:04 # "Layin' Pipe" - 1:58 # "Pipe Laid !" - 0:08 # "Layin' Mo Pipe" - 2:03 # "Broken Pipes" - 0:07 # "CoCo" - 0:04 # "NuNuts" - 0:51 # "Coconut Collection" - 0:04 # "CoCoNuts!" - 0:04 # "Coconut Love" - 2:12 # "Coconut Juice" - 0:07 # "Coconut Addiction" - 4:03 # "Coconut Husk" - 0:09 # "Pizza Deli Logo" - 0:04 # "Delivery Boy" - 1:20 # "Pizza Deli Let's Go !" - 0:04 # "Pizza Deli Biz." - 0:04 # "Pizza Deli Overtime" - 1:27 # "Pizza Deli Delivered" - 0:06 # "Pizza Deli OutRun" - 2:00 # "Pizza Deli Rollin'" - 0:09 # "Pizza Deli Closed" - 0:06 # "Beaf Rap" - 0:04 # "Steak n' Cheese" - 1:43 # "Rare" - 0:04 # "Fiiiirrrreeee!!!!" - 0:04 # "Cooking" - 2:38 # "Well Done" - 0:07 # "Burned" - 0:08 # "Tile Title" - 0:04 # "Lost in Puzzlilation" - 1:05 # "The First Block" - 0:04 # "Puzzle 55" - 0:04 # "Dr. Touchdown" - 1:36 # "All Clear !" - 0:05 # "Touchdown-tris" - 1:27 # "Be Travis'd" - 2:32 # "Surface Tension" - 0:22 # "To the Brim" - 0:06 # "Metro Billboard" - 0:04 # "Metro Bento" - 2:13 # "Metro Go !" - 0:04 # "Metro Marquee" - 0:04 # "Metro Syndrome" - 2:03 # "Metro Station Destroy" - 2:04 # "Metro Miss" - 0:07 # "Welcome to the Carnival" - 0:04 # "Carnival Select" - 1:59 # "Pure-White Giant Tiny Glastonbury" - 5:38 # "Carnival Continue" - 0:17 # "Welcome to the Stage of Carnival History" - 0:47 # "Carnival's Over" - 0:09 # "Ota Dance" - 1:40 # "Ota Dance Part 2" - 0:13 # "Hurry Home" - 4:12 # "Gros Chat Terminus Leur Formation" - 0:04 # "Mini Gros Chat" - 0:04 # "Gros Chat Grand" - 0:04 # "Max Gros Chat" - 0:04 # "Raise" - 0:04 # "Job Get !" - 0:04 # "Sub Time" - 0:04 References External links *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Original Soundtrack entry on vgmdb *Review on Original Sound Version *Review on Square Enix Music Online Category:Music Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Soundtracks